


Tell Me On Sunday

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dom's dreams could show the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me On Sunday

 

If Dom's dreams could tell the future he would dream that Billy would break it off with him on a Monday. He'd be in his apartment in LA that's filled with too many things he doesn't remember and not enough things he does. Billy would be back in Glasglow by then to work on something and it'd be 3:00am LA time when Billy calls. They'd talk back and forth and rattle about the flight and how planes rides never seem to change after all these years of doing them. Dom will yawn a lot and not intend Billy to take it personally but Billy will wonder if Dom finds him at all boring.

And because it's a dream Dom can see Billy sitting on his couch with his legs just fitting against the other end. There will be a pillow behind his head and he'll be drinking a glass of water that will sit on the table along with a lamp. Dom will be able to tell there's something not right about the look on Billy's face. It's a word that wont be in Dom's vocabulary until he hangs up the phone and realizes that it's heart break written so plainly for all to see. But at the moments before he'll read it as unknown and Billy's voice wont give any hints either. Dom would be able to tell that this break up was boiling in Billy's mind for ages now. He'll think of it as the dark cloud that came from Mount Doom and started to creep over Middle Earth. Dom always relates his feelings to the movie because the movie is his life and he knows this is the part where Merry and Pippin go on separate lives. He wont know it right away and it'll take a few days but he'll figure it out.

Dom could also see into the past in his dreams because the past is the best way to see the future. He'll see what went wrong with Billy. He'll understand it right there but he'll forget it when he wakes up because he rarely remembers all his dreams. He'll realize that Dom's a nomatic and Billy's really more of a one place kind of guy. He'll finally see the look in Billy's eyes when he told him he was moving to LA and understand the sound of Billy's voice when he asked why. Dom will figure out that Billy didn't ask it in the sense that Dom took it. Even thou he'll have a better answer this time around it wont matter because second chances are hard to come by and Dom won't remember it in the morning.

After Billy says its over on the phone Dom will not say anything. Instead he will think of the last time he saw Billy on the Sunday before. He will remember the walk they took through a park and how they sat on the bench and laughed. He will remember the way the tree on the right reminded him of Treebeard and uncomfortable bicycle seats and Billy will tell him it reminds him of happier days. Dom will only know realize exactly what he really meant. If Dom knew everything he'd know at that moment Billy was wishing they were back in New Zealand because Dom stayed in one place there and Billy knew exactly where that place was. Now that's its over Billy can't seem to find Dom anywhere and is too tired to continue looking. Or maybe, Dom will think, he just doesn't want to anymore.

After they get off the phone Dom would realize everything over a glass of vodka because it's the only thing left in the house. He'd wonder why he didn't see it before and if everything could have been stopped. He'd wish Billy didn't call him at 3 am from his apartment in Glasglow to tell him it's over because from that far away he couldn't tell right away why it is. Because when it dose happen it wont be a dream and Dom will not see the look in Billy's eyes when he hangs up the phone. He would not remember the times before and he would not realize everything that had gone wrong. He'd wish Billy would have had told him on Sunday instead because maybe he would have had a second chance after all.

Dom's dreams might tell the future but Dom wont remember them. Instead right now he's rolling over and his arm is falling across Billy's middle. He's moving closer so his mouth is only a few inches from Billy's ear and he's mumbling something that Billy wont hear and Dom wont remember ever saying.

"Tell me on Sunday."


End file.
